Konoha's Elder Wishes
by Ellena van Ophuijsen
Summary: Permintaan tetua Konoha membuat 4 ninja senior tersentak, apa yang mereka minta? / "Kalian hanya punya waktu selama 4 bulan dan 1 bulan tambahan perpanjangan" / "Aku tidak mau jadi ninja, aku ingin jadi anak band!" / Warning inside, Rnr Please Rate T for some jokes


**Tittle : Konoha's Elder Wishes**

**Genre : Romance dan Humour**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

** This story ****punya**** Grace Reyhandita31**

**Warning : OOC, abal, Typo (nggak ketulungan banyaknya), cerita nggak bermutu. Don't like don't read (daripada ntar marah-marah gak jelas, saya sudah memperingatkan anda sebelumnya). Rnr please. Okay happy reading minna. Semua suka-suka saya :D**

-Grace Reyhandita-

"Sungguh indah jika kita masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bisa hidup di Konoha dengan perdamaian yang kembali lagi tercipta."

"Uhm iya," perempuan tua itu hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Sepasang sejoli tua Konoha itu duduk bersama di bangku taman dengan raut muka bahagia sekaligus bersyukur masih bisa dan diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dan menikmati masa-masa tuanya dengan bahagia. Suasana taman saat itu didominasi oleh riuhnya anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari, ada juga yang bermain rumah-rumahan. Namun sejoli tua itu kini tak lagi menemui anak-anak yang bermain seolah menjadi ninja penyelamat desa Konoha, atau pun anak-anak yang sesumbar untuk menjadi Hokage di masa yang akan datang. Hingga suatu kalimat yang terlontar dari generasi muda Konoha menohok ulu hati mereka.

"Aku tak mau jadi ninja!"

"Aku mau jadi pengusaha!"

"Aku mau jadi anak band seperti om Killer Bee, yo yo yo,"

"Iya, aku setuju dengan kalian semua. Aku pikir lebih baik kita meneruskan ke sekolah formal. Toh untuk kedepan, kita masih bisa membangun desa ini dengan cara kita, ya aku rasa dengan kepandaian kita."

Beberapa kalimat yang sempat terdengar di indra pendengaran yang sudah mulai berkurang daya kerja akibat penuaan yang mereka alami, masih dapat mereka dengan dengan jelas. Ya, sebagai tetua desa, perkataan anak-anak kecil tersebut sungguh membebani pikiran mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Meski dunia semakin modern, kemungkinan perang masih saja ada kan? Masa depan desa ini bagaimana? Apa harus seperi desa Uzu yang tinggal sejarah dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau?

'Tidak! Ini tidak harus terjadi!' kata inner kakek tua itu dengan efek _zoom in zoom out _ala sinetron yang ditonton pembantu author.

-Grace Reyhandita-

Beberapa saat berlanjut, dan sejoli tua itu masih saja terdiam disana tanpa ada aktivitas berarti. Atau mungkin penyakit _reumatik _mereka sedang kambuh disaat seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba, mata mereka menyadari jika tida-tiba ada benda aneh yang melintasi batas kepala mereka dengan ditandai dengan banyangan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba yang semakin mendekat ke tempat mereka duduk.

"Dasar kau! Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan kali ini! Lalu akan kubuka aibmu ke seluruh desa!" ujar manusia berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau yang sedang melintas di atas kepala kedua orang tua tadi.

"Try me! Kurasa aku tidak punya aib padamu Guy. Kalau masalah 'ukuran' aku yakin kau masih kalah denganku," sahut pria yang menjadi rival pria lain yang belakangan disebut Guy.

Dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dihitung, kedua pria dewasa itu pun melesat cepat diatas dua sejoli tetua Konoha.

"Apa yang salah dengan desa ini? Desa ini terancam masa depannya karena tidak bisa memiliki penerus ninja! Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Bukankah mereka sudah Jounin? Tapi mereka masih saja hidup sendiri. Kurasa mereka harus diberi misi!" teriak nenek tua itu dengan suara parau khas nenek-nenek.

-Grace Reyhandita-

Tsunade masih saja geleng-geleng kepala sejak tetua Konoha meninggalkan ruangannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia merasa jika permintaan kedua 'elder' itu semakin aneh-aneh saja. Tapi dia bukan sosok pemimpin yang picik, dia meninjau banyaknya alumni akademi yang melanjutkan ke pendidikan ninja semakin menurun dari tiap angkatan, lebih tepatnya lagi setelah perang shinobi usai.

Godaime Hokage itu pun menyimpulkan jika memang minat untuk menjadi ninja di kalangan generasi muda ini semakin menurun. Hal ini semakin ditunjanganya dengan survey yang dilakukan oleh Naruto cs beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'Desa ini butuh tunas unggul dari pohon unggul,' batinnya dalam hati.

Tak lama berselang, pintu ruangan pempimpin desa Konoha itu pun terbuka disusul masuknya 4 ninja senior yang tidak diragukan lagi mutu dan kualitasnya (?)

"Tsunade-sama, ada apa anda memanggil kami kemari?" tanya seorang Jounin dengan pakaian hijau ketatnya. Sedang beberapa sosok laki-laki lain hanya diam, seolah memiliki pertanyaan yang sama.

"Guy, Kakashi, Yamato, dan kau Iruka!" ucap sang Godaime tegas – atau cenderung membentak- dan tajam. "Apa orientasi hidup kalian ke depan untuk waktu dekat ini?"

"Melatih ninja-ninja muda di Konoha dengan semangat masa muda yang sangat membara!" jawab Guy dengan semangat.

"Aku masih ingin mengajar di Akademi, Godaime-sama," jawab Iruka kalem.

"Baca icha-icha paradise dan menonton filmya," jawab Kakakshi dengan pikiran kotor yang selalu terselubung rapi dalam ekspresi mengantuk khas miliknya.

"Entahlah," jawab Yamato enteng.

Jawaban terakhir yang diterima Godaime Hokage yang meluncur dari pengguna elemen kayu itu pun sukses membuat Tsunade naik pitam tak tertahankan. Ya bagaimana pula, jawaban mereka itu mencerminkan penurunan daya pikir para Jouninnya.

"Lalu berapa usia kalian?" tanya Godaime Hokage itu dengan simbol perempatan yang meulai muncul di pelipis kanan miliknya.

"27 tahun," jawab Kakashi enteng. Disusul anggukan mantab dari Guy.

"26 tahun," jawab Yamato dengan sedikit raut gugup, menyadari bibit-bibit kejengkelan dari sang Hokage.

"Ah aku 25 tahun," yang terakhir ini adalah jawaban dari Iruka.

Tsunade mengelus dagunya sebentar, matanya memejam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah berpikir untuk melanjutkan generasi hidup desa ini?" tanya sang Hokage sexy itu.

"..." tak ada jawaban, semua hanya menggeleng dengan santai.

Dan yang terdengar hanya desiran angin seperti di anime-anime

"Bakaaaaa!" Tsunade pun melayangkan tinjunya pada meja kerja miliknya yang tentu saja tidak tau dosa sama-sekali. "Baiklah kalian akau aku beri misi! Waktu kalian adalah 4 bulan, terhitung mulai besok."

"4 bulan? Apa tidak terlalu lama Tsunade-sama? Kami ini kan Jounin andalan Konoha," sahut Guy sambil menggosok ujung hidungnya.

"Hm," Tsunade menyeringai. "Baiklah jika kalian memang menginginkan waktu yang lebih cepat!"

"Tunggu Guy, kau tidak boleh sembarangan, mungkin saja kan ini misi yang berat buat kita?" tanya sang rival abadi Guy, Kakashi. "Kalau boleh tau, apa misi kami Tsunade-sama?"

"Carilah pasangan hidup kalian dengan segera, lalu cepat hasilkan tunas-tunas baru untuk Konoha. Belakangan ini terjadi penurunan minat untuk menjadi ninja, aku rasa jika anak yang terlahir dari keluarga ninja, maka anak itu akan termotivasi untuk menjadi seperti orang tuanya." Seringai wanita paruh baya itu. "Selain itu, kalian ini kan Jounin hebat milik Konoha, tentu saja kalian itu sangat bisa memotivasi generasi kalian selanjutnya," imbuh wanita yang berdada -uhm- besar itu.

"Eh?" Iruka hanya sedikit kaget, begitu pula dengan Yamato.

"Ah tapi Tsu-"

"Tidak ada alasan, ini perintah dari tetua desa. Dan pada bulan kelima aku harus menerima laporan jika sudah ada bibit kehidupan di perut istri-istri kalian!"

-Grace Reyhandita-

"Cari pasangan hidup ya?" Kakashi termangu perlahan. Dia sungguh heran dengan misi yang satu ini. Meski terkadang terdengar konyol untuk menemukan pasangan hidup dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan, tapi dia masih bisa mencoba berpikir logis dan mempertimbangkan dampak misi itu dalam hidupnya. Namun, pada akhirnya pria bersurai perak itu memutuskan untuk bejalan-jalan keliling Konoha, hingga otak pandainya mulai mendapatkan suatu pandangan, yang hanya Kakashi dan author yang tau *muehehehehehe*

-Guy Side-

"Baiklah, akan aku temukan wahai kau tulang rusukku yang terpisah dari tubuh ini," ya tentunya masih dengan gaya penuh semangat dan ditambah cengiran nyentrik khas miliknya yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu.

-Yamato Side-

"Apakah usiaku sudah cukup untuk itu? Bagaimana pun menikah itu bukan hal yang sepele. Kita masih harus memikirkan finansial, mental dan masih banyak yang lain, ya kan Iruka?" tanya Yamato mencoba mendapatkan persetujuan pendapat dari Iruka.

"Aku kurang tau Senpai, akan aku coba pikirkan dengan pikiran yang lebih jernih lagi besok, bagaimana pun ini misi dan juga hal yang menyangkut masa depan kita juga kan?" jawab Iruka sambil bersiap-siap untuk mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Yamato. "Senpai, aku rasa kita harus berpisah disini, jaaa."

-Grace Reyhandita-

Di tempat yang berbeda-beda, dengan aktivitas yang berbeda, namun beban pikiran yang berbeda.

"Dasar tetua kampret!"

TBC

-Grace Reyhandita-

**Dan begitulah, mulai esok pagi misi akan dijalankan oleh mereka berempat. Dapatkah mereka menyelesaikan misi dari yang Hokage? Bagaimana cara mereka menyelesaikannya? Kita lihat saja update chapter berikutnya.**


End file.
